Le Secret De Carlos
by Lukas Scott
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, Carlos se montre de plus en plus distant avec Lidia. Inquiète, cette dernière décide d'enquêter.


_Bonjour ou bonsoir,_

 _Voilà ma toute première fanfic sur la série Les Demoiselles Du Téléphone, j'espère qu'elle sera un peu lue et beaucoup commentée ^^_

 _La série bien sûr ne m'appartient pas, elle est la propriété de_ Ramón Campos et Gema R. Neira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Encore une nouvelle journée qui commençait, une nouvelle journée rébarbative durant laquelle je devrais trouver des solutions aux problèmes des autres. Heureusement pour moi, mes journées étaient devenues moins monotones depuis ma rencontre avec Don Carlos. En effet, depuis que le jeune mais néanmoins élégant héritier des Cifuentes me faisait la cour, mon quotidien était plus palpitant. Les journées se suivaient sans jamais se ressembler. Cela semblait presque amusant, mais l'était-ce vraiment ?

Je m'étais prise à son jeu de séduction, car c'est tout ce que c'était, un jeu n'est-ce pas ? Cela commençait de la sorte, mais plus cela se prolongeait, plus il était difficile pour moi de différencier ses gestes romantiques d'un simple geste banal. Il aurait été plus aisé pour moi de nier, de le repousser, mais c'était tellement difficile, il ne ressemblait d'aucune façon à Francisco. Enfantin et pourtant si mature, insouciant et passionné, envoûtant, charismatique. Il se cachait derrière ce jeu pour apprendre à me connaître et espérer gagner mon cœur, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il avait déjà réussi.

Quelques mots, quelques regards ont réussi à me faire oublier toutes mes résolutions, à balayer toutes mes certitudes. Ces principes que j'avais créé pour me protéger, des hommes certes, mais également de moi-même, car il n'est pas de plus mauvais conseiller qu'un cœur amoureux. Ce dernier ne pense qu'à une finalité, à savoir le bonheur, et qu'importe s'il doit avaler des couleuvres, il s'accrocha de toute ses forces à ces chimères, au point de nier la réalité même lorsque celle-ci s'étale devant ses yeux dans toute sa laideur.

Que m'as-tu fait Carlos Cifuentes ? Comment as-tu pu t'insinuer si subtilement dans mon esprit pour me faire renoncer à mes grands principes ? Suis-je vraiment en train de tomber amoureuse de toi ?

\- Laisse-moi deviner, intervint la voix de Carlota derrière elle. Tu es en train de penser à Carlos.

Je secoue négativement la tête et décide de feindre l'ignorance, comme je savais si bien le faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? Bien sûr que non !

\- Je serais prête à te croire si tu n'étais pas en train de sourire béatement depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Je levai un sourcil, étonnée :

\- Donc pour toi il n'y a qu'un homme qui peut apporter un sourire aux lèvres d'une femme ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Mais ça l'est quand ledit homme te passe parfois des coups de téléphone dans la journée.

Mon cœur s'emballa soudainement, je me retourne vivement vers elle, l'air outrée :

\- Comment es-tu au courant ?

Elle ria bêtement avant de me donner le coup de grâce :

\- Tu viens de l'avouer.

Sans attendre de réponse de ma part, elle leva les voiles et retourna travailler. De mon côté, je me retournai et pris mon visage entre mes mains. Je sentais le sang affluer jusqu'à mes joues, ce qui devaient sûrement les faire rosir. Je devais me ressaisir, aussi je décidai de me remettre au travail, non sans attendre avec impatience le coup de téléphone qui rendrait cette journée spéciale.

Les heures défilèrent vite, si vite, et toujours aucun appel, pas celui que j'attendais du moins. C'était étrange, d'habitude il m'appelait toujours avant ma pause déjeuner, afin de pas obstruer ma ligne durant les heures où l'on avait le plus d'appels. Peut-être avait-il décidé de changer cette habitude de manière à ne pas tomber dans une forme de routine. Tiens, ce mot était d'ordinaire coutumier et prisé des couples mariés. Mais pour une étrange raison, cela me plaisait de l'utiliser, c'était amusant, à l'image de Carlos.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire à quel point il a réussi à s'insinuer sous ma peau et dans mon cœur. Mais plus j'y pensais, moins l'idée me déplaisait. Cela faisait plus de dix ans que j'étais seule et que j'agissais dans mon propre intérêt, convaincue que c'était là le seul moyen pour moi d'être heureuse. Il m'aura fallu dix ans pour que je me rende compte de mon erreur.

Je me levai, mais contrairement à mes collègues, ce n'était pas pour aller manger, mais pour rendre une petite visite à mon patron. Je montai rapidement les grands escaliers de l'édifice, faisant claquer mes talons à chaque nouvelle marche.

Enfin je me retrouvai devant l'entrée de son bureau. Il était là, quelques-unes de ses affaires étaient rangées dans un porte-document. Il laissait quelques notes ici et là, il était clairement pressé de partir.

\- Tu quittes la ville ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir.

Il sursauta, faisant voler quelques documents posés sur le bureau, ma voix l'ayant pris au dépourvu.

\- Hey ! Répondit-il nerveusement. Je ne quitte pas la ville rassure-toi, j'ai juste une urgence à régler.

Il me jeta un simple coup d'œil tout en finissant de se préparer. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et je ne disais pas ça seulement parce que Carlos n'essayait pas de jouer les séducteurs avec moi, mais parce qu'il arborait une expression inquiète, le genre d'expression que je ne lui reconnaissais quasiment jamais.

\- J'ai une affaire urgente à régler.

Avare de paroles, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Bien, à quelle heure irons-nous dîner ce soir ?

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en levant vers moi un regard interrogateur.

\- Nous devions dîner tous les deux en tête à tête ce soir, tu n'as pas oublié ?

Mais en voyant sa tête, je compris qu'il avait effectivement oublié.

\- Pardonne-moi, c'est une affaire importante. Un autre soir promis.

Il saisit son porte-document et dévala les escaliers en toute hâte sans m'accorder plus d'attention. Son comportement avait commencé à changer peu après notre premier baiser. Avait-il des regrets ? Considérait-il que ce n'était qu'une erreur ? C'était tout à fait probable, mais pourquoi est-ce que cela m'atteignait à ce point ? Question idiote, je connaissais déjà la réponse.

Je pensais que cette relation serait simple, Carlos était quelqu'un d'honnête, il faisait partie de ce petit groupe d'homme qui regarde une femme qui travaille avec respect et non avec dédain. Je savais qu'avec lui je pouvais avoir une vie de couple stable et tranquille, pas le genre d'histoire tumultueuse où la passion était mère à la fois de souffrance et de grand bonheur.

Francisco était mon premier amour, beaucoup dise que le premier amour est souvent le vrai, le grand. Pour moi il n'est rien de plus à présent qu'un souvenir passionnant et enivrant auquel j'avais renoncé. Je ne suis plus une gamine qui croit au premier amour comme on croit au prince charmant. Alba est morte, et avec elle les fantômes d'un passé que je ne peux oublier, mais qui m'aident à me construire, à construire la nouvelle femme que je suis. Lydia.

Me suis-je fourvoyée au sujet de Don Carlos ? Etait-il cet ouragan d'émotions menaçants de m'emporter dans sa passion, ou bien était-il cette promesse de stabilité et de tendresse ? Devais-je laisser mes peurs me ronger jusqu'à être rassurée, ou bien devais-je chercher les réponses à mes inquiétudes ? Respecter ou briser sa confiance ? Je tenais trop à lui et ne voulais pas lui donner la preuve que je n'avais pas confiance en lui et en moi-même.

Je devais m'occuper l'esprit alors je reprenais mon poste, décidant de passer outre le déjeuner, sans savoir que ce détail allait attirer l'attention de mes amies.

Elles me retrouvèrent à la fin du service, dans les vestiaires, attendant que je m'explique, mais je n'avais pas envie de parler.

\- Dis-nous ce qui te tracasse Lidia.

Cette voix, si douce et maternelle, c'était Angeles. Son cœur était si grand qu'on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se confier à elle. Elle faisait partie des rares personnes à savoir et écouter et garder un secret.

\- Je vais très bien.

Je n'avais pas besoin de la regarder dans les yeux pour savoir quel genre de regard elle me lançait, je mentais aussi bien qu'un homme infidèle.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, dit-elle en venant s'assoir sur le banc en face de moi.

\- Ce n'est rien, quelque chose de stupide en réalité.

\- C'est à propos de Carlos.

Ce n'était pas une question, nous le savions toutes les deux, à quoi bon chercher à nier ?

\- Il avait une urgence je ne sais où et a dû partir en hâte.

\- D'accord, mais où est le problème ?

Je lui souris, c'était à ce moment que la conversation allait devenir embarrassante.

\- C'est juste que, depuis quelques temps lui et moi on se tourne autour, enfin surtout lui.

Ma remarque nous arracha un petit rire.

\- Mais cela ne me déplait pas, je l'aime bien. Je me sens spéciale à ses yeux. C'est juste que depuis notre premier baiser…

Carlota nous interrompit en posant sa main sur mon bras.

\- Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

\- En fait, c'est moi qui ai initié le baiser.

Mon embarras fit rire les autres filles. Ce n'était pas de la moquerie, elles semblaient heureuses pour moi.

\- Comment c'était ? Il embrasse bien ? Me demanda Marga.

\- Les filles ! Les stoppa Angeles. Laissez-la finir.

Un petit silence s'installa durant lequel mes amies essayaient de contenir leur joie pour me permettre de finir.

\- D'habitude, on flirt quelquefois au travail, il m'appel à mon poste pour me faire rire et entendre ma voix. Mais aujourd'hui, il était presque indifférent à ma présence. Il agit comme ça depuis après notre baiser.

\- Mauvais signe, commenta Carlota.

Celle-ci reçu immédiatement un coup de coude de la part de Marga qui ne voulait pas m'alerter, mais c'était trop tard.

\- Lidia.

La main d'Angeles vint se poser sur mon bras dans un geste réconfortant.

\- N'écoute pas ce qu'elles disent, je connais Carlos depuis un moment, il est peut-être frivole aux yeux des autres mais il n'est certainement pas menteur. Si tu veux en avoir le cœur net, va le voir, et constate par toi-même que tu peux lui faire confiance.

Je savais qu'elle avait raison, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, après tout ce que j'ai vécu, le doute est devenu comme une seconde nature, un moyen de se protéger des phrases toutes faites, telles que « je t'avais prévenu ».

Je me ramassai le reste de mes affaires et me préparai à rendre une petite visite à Carlos. Je savais exactement où il était, du moins je le pensais fortement. Je me rendis donc à son appartement, celui où il m'avait emmené le soir où j'ai tenté de rompre avec lui, quand le poids de mes secrets était devenu trop lourd à porter. Mais il ne m'avait pas laissé en finir avec notre histoire, et avait même réussi à me convaincre que je pouvais le faire. Cela semblait simple après tout, dix s'étaient écoulés, Alba n'était plus, j'étais Lydia à présent. Qui dit nouvelle identité dit possibilité de laisser le passé derrière et commencer une nouvelle vie.

Je marchai jusqu'à son appartement et montai ensuite les quelques étages jusqu'à chez lui. L'avantage d'avoir eu une vie comme la mienne, c'est que les portes fermées ne sont pas un obstacle. Je l'ouvris sans difficulté et m'y glissa à l'intérieur.

Je me dirigeai vers ce qui servirait un jour de salon, quand les travaux seront finis, et fut abasourdie. Carlos était étendu sur le dos, en train de faire le pitre devant… un enfant.

\- Pitié, fais-moi juste un sourire, implorait le jeune homme.

Mais le bambin n'était pas décidé à le faire, il geignait et grimaçait. Etant donné sa taille il ne devait pas avoir plus d'un an, un an et demie. Il était assis par terre, entouré de quelques jouets et peluches mais ne semblait pas s'y intéresser.

\- Je ne suis pas encore programmé pour comprendre le langage des bébés, il va falloir faire des phrases avec sujet, verbe, complément…

Son désespoir était tellement cocasse que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire.

Il se retourna sur le ventre et prit son menton entre ses mains, il n'avait pas encore remarqué ma présence.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Plutôt que de le laisser se débrouiller seul, je décidai d'intervenir.

\- Je crois qu'il a faim.

Il leva vers moi un regard étonné.

\- Tu es là ? Me demanda-t-il, comme s'il avait du mal à y croire.

Avec un petit sourire, je venai m'assoir à ses côtés, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- J'avais un petit creux et je me demandais ce qui pouvait être bien plus important que moi pour que tu annules notre dîner.

Il se redressa en position assise, toute surprise disparue et prit le petit sur ses genoux.

\- Lidia voici le petit Carlito, je l'ai trouvé abandonné dans une ruelle, près d'une poubelle.

Mon cœur se serra un instant en pensant à ce qui était arrivé au petit, mais quelque chose me fit sourire.

\- Carlito ?

\- Absolument !

Il y eut un petit silence et Carlos craqua :

\- Bon d'accord, je ne connais pas son prénom et ne le connaitrais sans doute jamais. Mais ça lui va comme un gant Carlito.

Je ris, à la fois à sa bêtise mais aussi à son air si enfantin. Mais je retrouvai vite mon sérieux.

\- Est-ce que tu vas le garder ?

Ma question le laissa songeur. Il avait un poste à responsabilité au sein de la compagnie, aussi il ne savait pas s'il pouvait assumer cet enfant.

\- J'aimerais tellement le garder, mais comme tu viens de le constater, je ne connais rien aux enfants.

\- Moi non plus, pourtant, je suis une femme.

\- Voilà qui est rassurant !

Je caressai sa joue et le regardai dans les yeux.

\- Ecoute, personne n'est taillé pour le rôle de parent, c'est quelque chose qui s'apprend. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de prendre ta décision tout de suite, laisse-toi le temps d'y réfléchir.

Il me sourit avant de m'embrasser.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

Je fis mine de réfléchir avant de répondre :

\- Sûrement pas grand-chose.

Il rit de de bon cœur puis se leva après avoir reposé le petit par terre.

\- Je vais lui faire chauffer un biberon.

Le reste de la soirée passa relativement vite. Après avoir fait manger « Carlito », Carlos et mois sommes resté un peu avec lui, jusqu'au moment où ses yeux étaient trop fatigués pour rester ouvert. Alors il lui enfila sa petite grenouillèrent avant de le coucher.

Je me regardai la ville par la grande vitre du salon, attendant qu'il revienne.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, passant ses bras autour de ma taille, m'enlaçant amoureusement.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

A cette question je ne savais que répondre, mon esprit était tourmenté pas tant de choses, la peur et l'inquiétude étaient mon pain quotidien.

\- Je me demandais à quoi ressemble mon avenir.

Je le sentis me pressé un peu plus contre lui.

\- C'est le grand mystère de la vie, on ne peut pas savoir de quoi demain sera fait, et c'est cette incertitude qui est à la fois excitante…

\- Et terrifiante.

Il me retourna dans ses bras pour que je lui fasse face.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que demain m'apportera, mais peu importe ce qui se passera dans ma vie, je sais que toi tu en feras partie.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

\- Si je commence à douter maintenant, c'est fini pour moi. Je t'aime et je te veux dans ma vie, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Comme pour sceller sa promesse, il m'embrassa tendrement, et avec ce seul baiser, il fit voler toutes ces barrières que j'avais érigé, et avec elles, tous mes doutes et mes incertitudes.


End file.
